


Keep Me With You

by grimsparkblue



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimsparkblue/pseuds/grimsparkblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'Sun, I haven't seen you in months, I just got off a public airship that made my back cramp just looking at it, and then I get weird purple food… Goo… Shit pelted at me.  Plus, Sage and Scarlet ran off as soon as we touched down.  How am I not going to be salty?' Neptune crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>'Good point,' Sun's serious face turned into a mischievous grin, 'But, I have a counter argument.'”</p>
<p>Neptune missed Sun a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me With You

     “...And here we are!” Sun gave Neptune an over-pleased grin as he showed off the stark dorm room.  Neptune quirked an eyebrow.

  
     “It’s definitely not worth having to change in a bathroom stall,”  Neptune frowned as his eyes flicked between the purple-stained ball of clothes under Sun’s arm and the almost bare room.

  
     Sun gave a nervous laugh.  Neptune hadn't heard any sort laugh from him in person for awhile, so of course it still made his insides melt.  Sun stuffed the clothes in a weaved laundry basket in the corner, “I'll wash your clothes as soon as you're settled, ‘kay? Don't be salty when ya just got here.”

  
     “Sun, I haven't seen you in months, I just got off a public airship that made my back cramp just looking at it, and then I get weird purple food… Goo… Shit pelted at me.  Plus, Sage and Scarlet ran off as soon as we touched down.  How am I not going to be salty?” Neptune crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

  
     “Good point,” Sun's serious face turned into a mischievous grin, “But, I have a counter argument.”

  
     “Oh?” Neptune pursed his lips and looked down at his leader.

  
     Sun grinned up at him as he pulled him in by his hips so their chests were flush. Sun wrapped his arms around Neptune's waist and gave him a slow, gentle kiss.  Like he always did.  Sun’s lips were in that constant smile that outshined the sun, even if they were pressed to Neptune's.  It was as if nothing had changed in the months they had been apart.  Neptune could feel the tug of tears and moved his shaky hands to hold Sun's cheeks.

  
     He'd been with Sun the entire day.  Why did he wait until now to lose his cool?

  
     “What's wrong?” Sun pulled back just enough so that Neptune could still feel his warm breath tickling his lips.  He missed him so much.  So damn much.

  
     Neptune bit his lip, but his tears weren't willing to stop.  Even through his blurry eyes, he could tell Sun was worried.

  
     “I just… I thought I wasn't going to see you again…”  Neptune’s voice wavered.  He quickly moved a hand up to his mouth to muffle his relieved sobs.

  
     “Oh, Neppy, Neptune, babe…” Sun guided him over to his bed.  Neptune sat down and dragged him into a hug, which Sun returned.  He rubbed his back and shushed Neptune gently, “I told you I'd meet you guys here.  Oh, baby, it's okay…”

  
     Neptune shook his head and calmed down enough to manage out, “I-I know, but… What… What if you left me and didn't even say goodbye? What if you forgot me?”

  
     Sun frowned and wiped away Neptune's tears with a thumb.  His eyes held a serious weight to them that Neptune hadn't seen before, “Neptune, you know I would never leave you.  Not like that.  You’re unforgettable, babe.  I'm sorry that I made you feel that way.”

  
     Neptune sniffed, nodded and brought Sun into another kiss.  It was a tender one that held promise and love and damn it they had missed each other so much. They pulled away from the kiss with smiles and, in Neptune's case, tear stained cheeks.  Sun lowered his gaze to their chests.  He slowly pulled his necklace over his head and slipped it onto Neptune.  Sun looked over him like he was an intricate, detailed piece of art, “There.  Now I'll always be with you, no matter what.  I won't be able to forget you.”

  
     Neptune ran a finger over the smooth pendant before he looked back up to Sun with wide eyes, “Sun, I don't want to–”  
  


     “Shh, Neptune,” Sun traced his lips with his thumb and bumped their foreheads together, “I can get another one.  Just open it.”

  
     Neptune took the pendant in his hand and felt the clasp on the side.  How had he not noticed that it was a locket before?  Neptune pressed down on the clasp and it unlatched.

  
     Inside there was a small picture of both of them, one of the selfies Sun had demanded they take awhile ago.  Neptune felt his heart swell.  He looked to the other side, only to see a small, folded up piece of lined paper.  His eyebrows lowered in confusion.

  
     Sun chuckled and slipped out the paper and began to unfold it.  It was just a small corner.  Sun's eyes scanned over the scrap with a sort of familiarity and fondness that only came with knowing something by heart.  He handed it over to Neptune, who read it inquisitively.   
****

 

**_Youre cute.  I think we could make good team partners one day.  Wanna date?_**  
  
 _✔️️_ ** _ye_**  
 _✔️_ ** _absolutely_**  
 _✔️️ **YEAH BOI**  
_ _  
I think you're cute too, tail + everything.  Don't listen to those other guys._ We can _see each other after school in front of the library and talk ok? ☺_

  
      Neptune felt his chest swell.  Sun had actually kept their first note after however long they had been together.  Now he almost felt silly for thinking Sun would leave him without a trace — his Sun Wukong, who he knew loved him to death.  The leader who pushed him to great heights and the lover who gently pulled him back to the ground if he wasn't ready.  

  
     Neptune folded the corner back up into its former shape and wedged it back into Sun's locket.  He closed it with a sharp click.  Neptune looked back up to Sun's adoring face.

  
     “How would I be able to leave such a cool intellectual without bringing something to remind me of him every day, hm?”  Sun was giving him that grin that reached his eyes so much it made them squint shut.  His truly happy smile that Neptune cherished more than anything.  The one he hadn't seen in months.

  
     Neptune threw his arms around Sun and gave him the biggest kiss he could.  Sun nuzzled their noses together with another heart melting laugh.

  
     “I love you, Sun,” Neptune said with a smile.

  
     “Love you too, Neptune.”

**Author's Note:**

> Emotional Neptune is the best Neptune. Loving Sun is the best Sun.
> 
> Also: my life is a wreck so I'm just happy this even got to be posted
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!! ❤️


End file.
